spintiresfandomcom-20200214-history
C-260
The C-260 is a truck from Spintires Mudrunner. Summary: A great workhorse with the ability to carry the heaviest loads over some of the most rough terrain. While not such a beast as the C-432010 or the D-535 it can more than hold its own against the environment. It is a good jack-of-all-trades truck from hauling lumber to a rescue truck. In Depth Look: When you look at the C-260, it looks like a truck with a big engine and that mostly sums up what it is. It is amazing in mud because that 13,000 lbs of weight sinks into the mud and those wide tires and 160,000 lbs of torque (Which is the rarest and most powerful engine that a C class can have) grip up and tear through the mud like a knife through butter. And it is very good at climbing and while the lighter trucks do better at climbing, (The 4310 for example which is 8,000 lbs but only has 140,000 lbs of torque) they don't have as much pulling power which they suffer from when loaded while going through mud or water. It is good in water because the weight stops the current from flipping you over, the massive amount of power lets it pull through deep water, and the height of the hood due to the big engine lets it get pretty deep before it starts taking damage. However there does have a catch to these good traits: It uses a lot of fuel. It doesn't use enough fuel to have to always have a fuel truck nearby (E-7310) but it will have to be refueled more often because of the large engine. Requires 3 Completion Points. Addons * Crane support - Is required to install Log Carrier with Crane * Fuel cistern - Fuel capacity: 1400 liters * Fuel semi trailer - Fuel capacity: 3700 liters * Fuel trailer - Fuel capacity: 1600 liters * Garage parts - Carries 2 garage points * Garage Semi Trailer - Carries 4 garage points * Garage Trailer - Carries 2 garage points * Log Carriage - Carrying load: Short Logs (3 pts) * Log Carrier - Is required to install Medium Log Cart, Long Log Cart * Log Carrier With Crane - Enables crane functionality and Log Carrier, can be used with Medium Log Cart * Log Crane Carriage - Enables crane functionality, Carrying load: Short Logs (3 pts) * Long Log Cart - Advanced functions: Pack Cart. Carrying Load: Long Logs (6 pts) * Medium Log Cart - Carrying load: Medium Logs (4 pts) * Short Log Trailer - Carrying load: Short Logs (3 pts) * Spare Wheel - Carries 100 repair points * Trailer Hitch - Is required to install: Fuel Semi-Trailer, Garage Semi-Trailer, Utility Semi-Trailer * Utility Attachment - Carries 800 repair points, Carries 1 garage points * Utility Semi-Trailer - Fuel capacity: 900 liters, Carries 1200 repair points * Utility Trailer - Fuel capacity: 600 liters, Carries 600 repair points Category:C-Class